Condoms are well-known in the art, and essentially are comprised of a thin tubular film of a readily expandable material, commonly latex or a plastisol, which has been formed with an impervious end closure, the tubular portion of the condom having been rolled to provide a relatively stable ring.
The application of the condom can be troublesome and type-consuming owing to the flexibility and compliance of the condom in its rolled form, and, the tendency of the condom to become unrolled before it is properly applied.
Collapsible and axially expandable tubes and bottles are well-known in the art for use as construction toys, or, for the storage of foods or chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,704 teaches such expandable and collapsible tubular constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,734 teaches the use of such an expandable and collapsible tube in combination with a condom for use as a condom applicator.
That applicator, while providing admirably for the extension of a condom under sub-atmospheric pressure, as generated within the applicator upon extension of the applicator from a collapsed condition to an extended condition, is somewhat cumbersome, in that it requires the applicator to be grasped using two hands, and then expanded axially by use of manual force.
Preferred would be an applicator for a condom that automatically extends itself upon opening of the packaging within which the device is stored and offered for sale.